zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Hsian Ji/Relationships
This page is comprised of Hsian Ji's relationships with various other characters she interacts with. Affiliations Demon Sorcerers Hsian Ji was one of many Demon Sorcerers and affiliated with their masses. However, since her demise, many Demon Sorcerers look down upon her for growing "soft". Relatives *Tzan Ren † (ex-husband) *Linos (son) *Shuo Guang † (sister-in-law) *Old Man Kuang (brother-in-law) *Arran Kuang (nephew) Linos Linos is Hsian Ji's beloved son. When she became pregnant, worried for the safety of her child in a world where her kind were actively hunted down, Hsian Ji willingly chose to return to the Demon Netherworld so as to safely raise him. When he was born, Hsian Ji became warm, tender and loving - all traits uncharacteristic to demons. Because Linos displayed a curious nature, in particular towards humans, Tzan Ren neglected in raising him as he disliked his son having such traits. Hsian Ji, however, was not bothered by this and loved her son regardless. She would even sing him to sleep every night, prompting Linos to call her "Songbird". Hsian Ji displayed her protective nature towards Linos twice. The first was when Linos accidentally wandered into Dong Xin's territory and was hunted by the Ice Demon Sorcerer. Hearing her son's fearful cries, Hsian Ji came to his rescue. After Tzan Ren decided to follow Linos to Earth to kill him, Hsian Ji intervened, wanting to protect her son. A fight broke out between the two that ended with Hsian Ji's death. Though Linos greatly mourned the death of his mother, he holds his memory of her fondly and close to his heart. To his horror, Linos discovered that his mother's astral form was still alive, but under the influence of Tzan Ren's control after being infused with his Shadow Demon Chi. Shadow-Hsian Ji did not recognize her son right away mercilessly attacked him. However, she was slowly able to resist Tzan Ren's control and was successfully purged of all Shadow influence by Linos. Several months later, Hsian Ji was successfully resurrected via Linos' plan to hijack a restoration spell made by Daolon Wong meant for Mo Wang. Tzan Ren Tzan Ren was Hsian Ji's husband. The pair initially met in ancient times and fell in love. When Hsian Ji became pregnant, they decided to travel back to the Demon Netherworld in order to raise their son away from Chi Wizards and slayers that constantly hunted them. Tzan Ren would affectionately call her his "Demon Siren". When their son was born, however, the pair began to drift apart. While Hsian Ji accepted Linos' odd personality and loved him unconditionally, Tzan Ren resented his human-loving son. He and Hsian Ji constantly fought over how to raise Linos and though neither admitted it, the pair began falling out of love with each other. He even hated how soft and compassionate she had become in the process, even avoiding killing in Linos' presence simply because of how much it upset him. When Tzan Ren voiced his intent to kill Linos, Hsian Ji intervened to protect her son. Using her siren song, she was able to compel Tzan Ren to banish Linos instead of killing him, believing that sending him to Earth would leave him safe and happy. Afterwards, Hsian Ji kept Tzan Ren in her trance for as long as she could before her energy finally gave out. Believing that their son had been "singing his own song" to her and that his influence on her had made her weak, Tzan Ren killed her, viewing the act as a twisted form of "saving her". He held her astral form captive and infused it with his Shadow Demon Chi, effectively turning her into a mindless thrall and phantom. Allies Lang Yan Despite having never met before, Lang Yan and Hsian Ji developed a close friendship due to their similar experiences as mothers as well as the friendship that existed between their children. Following Hsian Ji's rescue from the Shadow Legion, she and Lang Yan met in astral form and began waiting until the time of their return. Eventually, their children hijacked a restoration spell meant for Mo Wang and used its energy to successfully resurrect both Sorceresses. Upon emerging, they both noted Shen Du's declaration that he would kill their children in front of them before promptly attacking. Enemies Dong Xin Dong Xin is an enemy of Hsian Ji. When her son Linos had wandered into Dong Xin's territory by accident, he began to literally hunt the young demon, an event which greatly traumatized him. Hearing his fearful cries, Hsian Ji arrived in time to rescue her son before threatening Dong Xin, who held a vendetta against her for this. Shen Du Immediately upon her resurrection, Hsian Ji regarded Shen Du as an enemy, largely due to overhearing him declare that he would kill her son, Linos, in front of him. Category:Character relationships (fan) Category:A to Z